Scar
by MythsBehindMovies
Summary: When Cole's dinner cuisine causes both Jay and Kai to have an allergic reaction and both pass out, the two ninja end up trapped in an unknown part of their past. Will they be able to escape and return to the real world? Rated T for violence and character death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Jay's P.O.V**

"I can't believe Zane's a robot!" I whispered to Kai. My hand reached into the sink and pulled another dish.

"I know, by the way I'm just reminding you, when I have my true potential I'm going to be be the green ninja!" Kai smirked.

"Yeah, yeah; who's cooking anyway?" I inquired.

I reached in the sink again while Kai sadly whispered, "Cole"… There were a few seconds of silence. He grabbed my hand as my skin was exposed. "Ugh, I've never seen that before. Where did you get that from?" He grabbed my arm and I saw a scar.

"You know what, I don't actually know!" I said while looking at the scar.

We all sat the dinner table having our eyes "peeled". The new "cuisine" that Cole made looked like a mesh of puke.

"Well go on!" Cole excitedly nagged. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh fine!" I cried and took a glob, not daring to chew. But I soon started to feel dizzy in the most peculiar way and fell on the ground. Foam started come out my mouth. The

last I heard was: "COLE, What did you put in the dish!" then everything was strange. Everyone's voice was distant and my eyes blurred. Soon everything was white.


	2. Chapter 1: Blur

Chapter 1

Blur

No one's POV.

Jay wakes up, expecting a hospital, but instead, found nothing! He tried to get up, but hit the floor from a sharp pain shooting into his upper back. Someone was hitting him. He turned himself around, and saw two men wearing suits, hats, and both had blurred faces. Jay touched his head and realized he didn't have a scar! The man hit again, this time in the face. "Ouch!" Jay cried. "What was that for?"

"Enough," a distant voice said. As his eyesight was clearing he saw a man sitting in a chair. The man got up and started walking towards him. He wore a brown suit, a red tie, and had a brown cane that looked strangely familiar. The man pulled him up by the hair and looked straight into his eyes. Jay could recognize the face, yet discovered it was Lou! "Aren't you the one who helped the hostages escape?" Lou asked.

"Lou?" Jay screamed. The lightning ninja we startled, but not as much as Lou. Cole's father stepped backwards. His facial expressions changed; he was hot in the face, gripping his cane.

"How do you know my name?" Lou fiercely inquired. He struck my face, and all was silent.

Jay's POV.

Not long after I woke up in my dad's room, Lou was there. My dad was struck in the face by the man's cane. I tried to scream, but I was crying instead. I thought, "What is happening?" My legs and arms were clothed in blankets and noticed I was a baby. I screamed with all my might, but they were turned into cries. Just then my dad pushed me out of the way. Silence filled the air yet another time.

I awoke one last time bathed in blood. I got up, racked with pain. I looked down at my legs and discovered I was a kid. I looked around the empty room and presumed it was a cell. Another kid was thrown in the cell with me. I looked curiously at him. He wore a red jacket with black pants, and had spiky brown hair. I took a look at his face, and it was Kai!


	3. Chapter 2: Escape Plan

Chapter 2

Escape Plans

Jay POV.

Kai and I stared at each other. "Kai," I nervously ask, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I had flash backs of the past that I never remembered!" he whispered.

"Me too." I paused for a moment. "But why was Lou in my past?"

"You too?" Kai inquired as he sat on the hot, asphalt floor.

"We need to figure something out, quickly!" Kai exclaimed. I noticed a barred door and saw that two guards stood outside, each holding two AR-15s.

"If you want to talk, we best go to the end of the cell," I whispered. We went to the back of the cell. I noticed three rocks lying on the floor. Right then something ticked in my mind and I started grabbing the rocks and scraping them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I'm trying to write on the floor," I stated while scraping on the floor. The first rock produced a white color; then my hands took over at that point scarping all over it. "First," I whispered, "We should make plans to escape through this toilet cell."

"Shouldn't we check our surroundings first?" Kai asked. I nodded; then I walked to the door and looked outside. There was only one more guard besides the ones guarding the door.

For days I counted how long the guards stood there and came up with a formula. Starting at 7:30 A.M when three hours pass the two guards staying at the door go to the right of a hallway for twenty minutes, two minutes after the guards at the door leave; the guard that isn't watching the door goes to the left for fifteen minutes. So I started to write an escape plan.


End file.
